Nicktoons Unite: The Avengers
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Gerald Johanssen, director of the peacekeeping organization S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Thomas the Thunder God, Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki to form a team that must stop Thomas' adoptive brother, Dylan, from subjugating the Earth. Fanmake/parody of 'The Avengers'. *Guest Reviews Accepted*
1. Prologue

**At last! The story quite a bit have been waiting for! I humbly present 'Nicktoons Unite: The Avengers', the first in a series of fanmake/parody stories of Nicktoon characters in the roles of Marvel superheroes and villians. This first one is obviously based on the 'The Avengers' movie. All characters belong to thier respected creators. Please enjoy reading and review as well! (Constructive critisim only, no rude or inapproriate comment period). **

**Cast**

Timmy Turner/Turbo Thunder as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Jimmy Neutron/Hulk Jimmy as Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk

Tommy Pickles as Thor

Arnold Shortman as Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Helga Pataki as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Dil Pickles as Loki

Gerald Johansen as Nick Fury

Elmer as Agent Phil Coulson

Phoebe Heyerdahl as Agent Maria Hill

Phil DeVille as Erik Selvig

Chitauri as Themselves

Tootie as Virginia "Pepper" Potts

**Based on characters created by:**

**Stan Lee**

**Jack Kirby**

**Butch Hartman**

**Craig Bartlett**

**Arlene Klasky**

**and John A. Davis**

**metalheadrailfan proudly presents:**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world...a human world. And they would wield its power. But our ally knows it's workings as they never will. He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his, and the universe, ours. And the humans, what can they do but burn..?"_

A helicopter is seen flying above the California dessert, heading for a remote S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility. At this time, an evacuation of the buildings is taking place while a man with a small boil on his left cheek waits for the copter to land. This is Agent Elmer Scout.

The copter lands and out steps his superior, a man dressed in a black leather jacket and an eye-patch over his right eye and an afro that stood at least two feet straight up. This is S.H.I.E.L.D. director Gerald Johanssen. He is followed by his second in command, a petite Japanese-American woman, Agent Phoebe Heyerdahl.

"How bad is it?" Gerald asked as he approached Elmer.

"That's the problem, sir," Elmer answered, "we don't know."

* * *

As they walked through the building Elmer began explaining the situation. "Dr. Phil DeVille detected an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago," he said.

"I did not authorize DeVille to go to test phase," Gerald said.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. It was a spontaneous event."

"It just turned itself on?" Phoebe asked.

"What are the energy levels now?" Gerald asked.

"Climbing. When DeVille couldn't shut it down, we ordered an evac," Elmer answered.

"How soon can we clear everyone out?"

"Half hour."

"Do better."

Elmer nodded and proceeded to speed up the evacuation.

* * *

"Sir, evacuation maybe futile," Phoebe said as they walked down the stairs to Phil's lab.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Gerald questioned.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as if it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech. I want ever single piece of Phase 2 loaded up and gone."

"Yes sir," Phoebe muttered reluctantly, "still beats taking orders from Helga." Gerald just rolled his eyes and proceeded into the lab.

"Talk to me Doctor," he said. Phil was busy frantically running around the lab, trying to sort everything out with the cube.

"Director, the Tesseract is misbehaving," he said.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Gerald asked sternly.

"No it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving."

"How soon can you pull the plug?"

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If we reach peak levels..."

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. She's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful; low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful." Gerald then looked around the lab for someone important.

"Where's Agent Shortman?" he asked.

"The Hawk?" Phil scoffed, "He's is in his nest as always."

The said agent stood above on a nearby catwalk, observing the operation. This was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best operatives, Agent Arnold Shortman, code name Hawkeye. While his hair stood in all directions and a small blue hat rested on his head, his most distinct feature was that his head was unusually oblong-shaped, much like a football.

"Agent Shortman, report," Gerald said on his radio and Arnold slid down a cable and met his long time best friend and performed their iconic 'thumb-shake'.

"Arnold, I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things," Gerald said as they walked through the lab.

"Gerald, you and I have been best friends since we were kids," Arnold said, "you should know that I see things better from a distance."

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"No one's come and gone. DeVille's clean. No contacts, no IM. If there's any tampering, it wasn't this end."

"At this end?"

"Yeah, the cube is door to the other end of space right? Doors open both ways."

"Doctor DeVille, it's spiking again," a scientist called.

"Ah, shit," Phil said as he struggled to get the cube under control.

Suddenly, the Tesseract began glow brighter and began to shake the building around them. It then shot a blue beam across the room and the portal opened. Everyone stared in awe. When the portal closed, an orange-haired figure, dressed in Viking-like attire, sat at the other end of the room. A sense of pure evil could be felt radiating off of him. Several armed agents slowly made their way over to him as he rose.

"Sir, please put down the spear," Gerald called. The man looked at his weapon and then fired a blue-greenish blast, sending everyone flying. He then leaped off the platform and began attacking the agents surrounding him. Arnold began to regain his footing after the man's blast, but before could do anything, the man held him by his wrist.

"You have a heart," he smirked wickedly and placed the spear against Arnold's chest. Gerald could only watch as his best friend's eyes turned black, followed by an icy blue. He was now under the attacker's control.

The man then proceeded to posses other agents, while Gerald saw the opportunity to escape with the Tesseract.

"Please don't," the man said, stopping Gerald in his tracks, "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier," Gerald said, trying to negotiate.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Dylan, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Dylan!" Phil exclaimed, "Brother of Thomas!"

"We have no quarrel with your people," Gerald reasoned.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Dylan retorted.

"You plan to step on us?"

"I come with glad tightens of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that..."

He then turned to Phil and began to posses him too.

"...you will find inner peace."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, yeah you mean peace. I kinda think you mean the other way."

The possessed Arnold noticed the portal had begun to reform on the ceiling above.

"Sir, Director Johanssen is stalling," he said, "this place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us."

"He's right, the portal is collapsing on itself," the possessed Phil looked at the monitor, "we've got less than two minutes before this gets critical."

"Well then," Dylan smirked. Arnold then fired a bullet at Gerald sending him to the ground. Arnold then led Dylan, Phil and the other possessed agents out to the nearby garage, with the Tesseract in hand.

"We need these vehicles," he said to Phoebe as they walked in. Phoebe then noticed Dylan boarding.

"Who's that?" she asked. Arnold paid her no notice.

"Heyerdahl," Gerald panted on his radio, "do you copy? Shortman...is possessed."

Phoebe quickly drew her gun, but Arnold fired first, but she managed to dodge his bullets and hid. He then climbed into their getaway truck and began speeding towards the entrance.

"They have the Tesseract," Gerald called, "stop them!"

Phoebe boarded another truck and raced down the tunnel in hot pursuit. Dylan and the possessed agents were almost in the clear when Phoebe came from nowhere and drove head on into them, hoping to slow them down, but Arnold had a more powerful vehicle and was able to push hers with ease. Phoebe drew her gun and fired, but missed.

Arnold then retaliated and blew the windshield on Phoebe's truck, causing her to spin out and letting them get ahead.

"Sir we need to go," Elmer radioed as he and the remaining agents boarded a troop truck and began to pull out. Gerald scrambled into his helicopter just in time as the portal below exploded and the base began to crumble into the earth below.

Dylan's getaway managed to make the exit, but Phoebe wasn't as lucky as rocks began to fall, trapping her inside the tunnel.

Gerald's copter spotted them and began to purse them across the dessert. He opened the side door and fired his gun, but it wasn't enough to stop them. Dylan then fired a blast from his spear and sent to the helicopter crashing to ground. Gerald jumped clear just before it exploded. By the time he regained his footing Dylan and his crew we out of sight.

"Director? Director Johanssen, do you copy?" Elmer radioed.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force," Gerald answered, "I have men down. Phoebe?"

"A lot of men still under," Phoebe answered, as she climbed out of her jeep, "not sure how many survivors."

"Sound the general call; I want every living soul not on rescue looking for that briefcase."

"Roger, that."

"Scout, get back to base. This is a Level 7. As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?" Elmer asked.

It was then Gerald knew exactly what to do.

"We get ready..."

**NICKTOONS UNITE: THE AVENGERS**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Pittsburg, Pennsylvania_

In a warehouse on the outskirts of the Steel City, a lovely, blonde woman, with a small pink bow in her hair, was tied to a chair and was being interrogated by her captures. Although Arnold is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents, this one was by far superior. This was Helga Geraldine Pataki, or more infamously known by her code name, the Black Widow.

Arnold and Helga had been dating since they could remember, and although their work with S.H.I.E.L.D. now often came before their relationship, they managed to make it work. However, if Helga was to ever find out something had happened to her beloved; that would become top priority in her book.

As she sat in her chair, the leader of her captures walked up and slapped her across the face.

"_This is not how I wanted this evening to go"_, he said in Russian.

"_I know how you wanted this evening to go", _Helga said sarcastically, _"believe me, this is better."_

"_Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes? Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?"_

"_I thought General Solohub is in charge of the export business?"_

"_Solohub? A bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow and she turns out to be just another pretty face."_

"_You think I'm pretty?"_

"_Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well..._you may have to write it down."

Just then one of his goon's cell phones went off and answered it. "Hello? It's for her." His boss then took the phone.

"_You listen carefully..." _he began.

"You are 114th Sulenski Plaza, 3rd floor," came Elmer's voice through the phone, "we have and F-22 about eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I'll blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Immediately he placed the phone next to Helga's ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"We need you to come in," Elmer said.

"What? Crimeny, Boil Boy, I'm working! I'm in the middle of an interrogation right now; this moron is giving me everything."

"Everything?" the leader mumbled. Helga glanced at him for a second before returning her attention back to Elmer.

"Look you can't pull me out of this right now," she said.

"Helga," Elmer stopped her, "Shortman's been compromised."

Helga eyes went wide, before she returned them to her iconic scowl. "Let me put you on hold."

The leader reached for the phone, but Helga slammed her foot against his stomach and began to fight his goons, also managing to break from her at the same time. Elmer just stood calmly on the other end as the fight continued.

Helga had taken out the goons, and then tied their leader to a chain by his leg. With that taken care of, she gathered her high heels and began to walk out.

"Where's Arnold now?" she asked when she picked up the phone again.

"We're not sure," Elmer replied.

"But he's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back, but first we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Elmer, come on, that beaver face can trust me as far as he can throw me."

"I've got Turner, you get the _big _guy."

Helga stopped in her tracks when she realized who he was talking about.

"Crimeny..."

* * *

_Mumbai, India_

In the crowded streets of the city, a little girl was racing as fast as she could to the right building where she would find the person who could her with her family's sickness. That man was Dr. James 'Jimmy' Neutron. Jimmy had relocated to India not long after his last "incident" in New York a year earlier.

"_What are you doing here?!" _a woman asked when she arrived, _"There's a sickness, here, go away!"_

"_Please," _the girl begged, _"I'm here for the doctor, he can help my father. He's breathing, but he won't wake up!"_

Jimmy heard the commotion and walked in the room. He was dressed in a brown button down shirt and a pair of kakis and still managed to keep his hair in its unique swirl.

"_Whoa, whoa, slow down," _he said, _"Like them?"_

"_Yes, please."_

The girl led him to a rundown shack right on the edge of the city. Before Jimmy could do anything else, he watched the girl race through the shack out the back window.

"Should've got paid up front, Neutron," he scoffed.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle," Helga said emerging from behind the curtain.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret," Jimmy retorted.

"Then what is it? Yoga?"

"You brought me to the edge of the city, pretty smart. I assume the place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me."

"And your actress there, she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"Helga Pataki."

Jimmy sighed.

"Are you here to kill me Ms. Pataki, because that's not going to work for everyone," He asked.

"No, I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." Helga answered. That was perhaps the one thing Jimmy didn't want to hear.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., huh? How'd they find me?" he asked.

"We never lost you Doctor," Helga explained, "We've kept our distance and even kept some other organizations off your sent."

"Why?"

"Gerald-O seems to trust you and now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

"Well Bucko, I'll persuade you."

"And what if the other guy says no?" he asked, referring to his "problem".

"You've been more than a year without an incident," Helga said, "I hate for you to ruin that streak. Doctor, we're facing a global catastrophe."

"Heh, those I actively try to avoid."

"This is the Tessaract," Helga continued and showed Jimmy a picture of it on her phone, "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

"What does Johanssen want me to do? Swallow it?"

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken and it admits a gamma signal that our systems are too weak to track, there's no one who knows gamma radiation more than you do."

Jimmy wasn't buying it.

"So Johanssen is not after the monster?" he confirmed.

"Not that he's told me," Helga answered.

"Did he tell you everything?"

"Talk to Johanssen, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage," Jimmy said, still not believing her.

"Crimeny," Helga said frustratingly, "no one's going to..."

"PUKIN' PLUTO, STOP LYING TO ME!" Jimmy shouted and flipped over the table. Helga then quickly drew her gun in defense, ready to fire in case things got ugly.

"I'm sorry that was mean," Jimmy said as calmly as he could, "I just wanted to see what you do. Now we can do this the easy way where you don't have to use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess."

Helga glared at him for a moment before turning to her earpiece.

"Stand down," she said, "We're good here." The sound of guns unlocking could be heard surrounding the building.

"Just you and me?" Jimmy smirked.

* * *

"This is out of line, Director," a man said on the monitor in Gerald's office, "you're dealing with forces you can't control."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, have you ever been in a war, Councilman?" Gerald questioned, "in a fire fight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

"You're saying this 'Asgard' is declaring war on our planet?"

"Not Asgard, Dylan."

"He can't be working alone, what about the other one?" another member of the council asked.

"Our intelligence says that Thomas is not a hostile," Gerald explained, "but he's worlds away, we can't depend for him to help either. It's up to us."

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2," the head councilmen said.

"Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down," the councilman said sternly.

"This isn't about the Avengers," Gerald said defensively.

"You're running the world's best covert security network and you're going to leave the human race in the hands of a few freaks?" the councilman questioned.

"I'm not giving anything to anyone, we need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push, they may be exactly what we need," Gerald explained.

"War isn't won be sentiment, Director."

"No. It's won by soldiers."

That solider Gerald was referring to was the one and only Danny Fenton, also known as the famous Danny Phantom. The legendary World War II half-human, half-ghost hero had just recently been found by S.H.I.E.L.D. after almost 70 years of being frozen in ice in the Arctic Circle.

He was right now at a small New York gym and was releasing his anger and sadness through a punching bag, all as memories from the war came flooding back to his mind. He turned from the punching bag before growling through his teeth and shot a ghost energy beam from his hand, blasting the punching against the wall. He then sighed and proceeded to hang a new one, as he constantly kept destroying all the bags.

"Trouble sleeping?" came Gerald's voice. Danny turned his attention back to the punching bag and continued to work out.

"I've been asleep for 70 years," he said, "I think I've had my fair share."

"Then you should be out celebrating. Seeing the world."

"I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they told me we won. They didn't say we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way," Gerald tried to assure him, "some very recently."

"You here with a mission, sir?" Danny asked.

"I am."

"Trying to get me back out in the world?"

"Trying to save it," Gerald said and handed Danny a file. Danny looked at it immediately recognized what the image was.

"Plasmia's secret weapon," he said.

"Howard Turner fished that out the sea when he was looking for you," Gerald explained, "he thought what we think that the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world solely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Danny asked.

"His name is Dylan," Gerald answered, "he's...not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me," Danny scoffed.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Gerald chuckled slightly.

Danny said nothing as he gathered his gear and began to leave.

"There's a debriefing packet back your apartment," Gerald continued, "is there anything you'd like to tell us about the Tesseract that we like to know now?"

"Should've left it in the ocean."

* * *

Speaking of the ocean, at this time genius, billionaire and former weapons developer Timmy Turner was now submerged in the bay in New York Harbor, clad in his latest armored suit, dubbed 'Turbo Thunder Mark VI'. This upgraded version featured a red and gold paint scheme, with the letters "TT" painted on the suit's chest. Timmy had change the suit's appearance after deciding the original's dark pink and silver scheme would make him less of a threat when fighting villains.

What Timmy was doing was installing a small arc reactor generator to a power line in order to power his newly completed building, "Turner Tower". With the installation complete, he flew out of the water and started his way back.

"Good to go on this end," he said to his personal assistant and girlfriend, Tootie Summers, "the rest is up to you."

"You disconnect the transmission lines?" Tootie asked, "are we off the grid?"

"Turner Tower is about to a beacon of self-sustain clean energy."

"Well assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works?"

"I assume," Timmy said, "light her up."

And with that, the tower came to life as light were turned on all levels and the sign of the outside lit up as well.

"How does it look?" Tootie asked.

"Kinda like Christmas, but with more...me," Timmy answered.

"You need to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in D.C. tomorrow; I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings..."

"Tootie," Timmy cut her off, "you're killing the moment. Remember, enjoy the moment."

And with that, Timmy landed on the building's launch pad and began to walk inside, with a series of robots taking off the iron suit as he walked.

'_Sir, Agent Scout of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line,' _Timmy computer assistant COSMO announced.

"I'm not in," Timmy said as the suit came off, "I'm actually out."

'_Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting.'_

"Grow a spin Cosmo, I've got a date."

Timmy walked in and found Tootie looking at the monitors of the building.

"Levels are holding steady," she said, "I think."

"Of course they are," Timmy said wrapping his arm around her, "I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know, would I?"

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked, "All of this came from you."

"No, all of this came from that," she said, pointing at Timmy's mini arc reactor in his chest, the device that keeps a shrapnel out of his heart.

"Give yourself some credit," Timmy coaxed, "Turner Tower is your baby. Give yourself...12% of the credit."

"12%?" Tootie quaked at him.

"An argument could be made for 50," Timmy said trying to rephrase what he just said.

"12%? My baby?"

"Well...I d-did do most of the lifting. Literally, I _lifted_ the heavy things. And I'm sorry, the security snafu, that was on you. My private elevator."

"You mean _our _private elevator," Tootie corrected him as she poured a glass of Champaign.

"It was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm gonna pay for that 12% comment later, aren't I?"

"I won't be that settle," she smirked.

"I'll tell you what, next tower is going to say, 'Summers' on the side," Timmy smiled.

"How about on the lease?" Tootie smirked even more.

"Eh...call your mom, can you buck over?"

Just then Cosmo came back on.

'_Sir the telephone,' _he said, _'I believe my protocols are being overwritten.'_

"Mr. Turner, we need to talk," Elmer said on the other end. Timmy just rolled his eyes and picked up his iPhone.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Timmy Turner, please leave a message," he said, causing Tootie to chuckle a bit.

"This is urgent," Elmer responded.

"Then leave it urgently."

Before Timmy could do anything else, the elevator door opened and there stood Elmer.

"Security breech," Timmy said.

"Elmer, come in," Tootie greeted.

"Elmer? Um, his first name is Agent."

"I can't stay," Elmer said as they walked in.

"I insist, we're celebrating," Tootie said.

"Which is why he can't stay," Timmy grinned trying his best to have Elmer leave as quickly as possible.

"We need you to look this over," Elmer said handing him a file case, "as soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things," Timmy began.

"Well I do," Tootie interrupted, "so let's trade." She then swapped her Champaign glass for the file case, before swapping Timmy's with it. Timmy just rolled his eyes.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday..." he began again.

"This isn't a consultation," Elmer explained.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Tootie asked, but quickly caught herself, "which I know nothing about."

"Pfft, the Avengers Initiative was scrapped," Timmy scoffed as he walked back to his desk, "and, I thought I didn't qualify, when your boss and his little super spy told me after they managed to sneak into my house in Malibu. Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others?"

"That I do know," Tootie said.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Elmer said.

"Whatever," Timmy said, "Ms. Summers."

"Excuse me for a second," Tootie smiled and walked over to Timmy.

"I thought we were having a moment," Timmy said to her.

"I was having 12% of the moment," she smirked and kissed him on the cheek, "this seems serious, Elmer's pretty shaken."

"How would you know this, why is he Elmer?"

"What is all this?" Tootie asked as she looked at the computer screen.

"This," Timmy said and pulled up the profiles of everyone on the larger monitors, "is all this."

There they watch footage of each of those called in and the incident at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight," Tootie said after soaking it all in.

"Tomorrow," Timmy groaned.

"You have homework. A lot of homework."

"Well if I didn't do it?"

"Well, then you would get..." She then whispered something in Timmy's ear that made his face light up. Elmer knew what that face meant.

"You naughty girl, it's a done deal, fly safe" Timmy smirked.

"Work hard," Tootie smiled and gave him a goodbye kiss.

She then left with Elmer, leaving Timmy to figure what he just got himself into now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny had been brought up to speed on what was going on and was now aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet as it flew across the Atlantic toward the home base. Elmer was also on board, and was having a fanboy moment as he was meeting his childhood hero for the first time.

"So this Dr. Neutron was trying to replicate to serum they used on me?" Danny asked as he read Jimmy's profile.

"A lot of people were," Elmer asked, "you were the world's first superhero. Neutron thought gamma radiation maybe the key to Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing, he's like a Steven Hawking."

Danny looked at him, confused by the name.

"He's like a smart person," Elmer explained, "I gotta say it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sorta met you, I watch you while you were sleeping."

Danny immediately got up, feeling completely awkward.

"I mean, I was present while you were unconscious," Elmer trying to correct himself, "in the ice. You know it's just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job," Danny said, still feeling awkward.

"Oh, you are, absolutely. Uh...we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"Uniform? Aren't the black and white with the DP a little...old fashioned?"

"Everything that's about to happen, everything that's about to come to light, people just might need a little old fashioned."

* * *

_Stuttgart, Germany_

During the time that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been recruit everyone, Dylan meanwhile had possessed several scientists and agents to work on a new portal generator for the Tesseract.

He sat in a corner of his hideout, observing the operation, when a blue light on his spear began to glow and called by an alien known as 'The Other'.

"The Chitauri grow restless," he said.

"Let them calm themselves," Dylan replied, "I will guide them in a glorious battle."

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?"

"I said glorious, not long. If you force is as formidable as you claim..."

"You question us?! We put the scepter in your hands. We gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose, when you were cast out, defeated..."

"I WAS A KING!" Dylan snapped, "The rightful king of Asgard. Betrayed."

"You're ambition is little, full of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract with unveil."

"You don't have the Tesseract."

The Other lurched forward, ready to strangle him.

"I didn't threaten," Dylan said calmly, "but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

"We will have your war, Asgardian," The Other snarled, "if you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no cravats where we can find you. You think you'll know pain? It'll make you long for something sweeter."

Dylan had just about enough and returned back to the lab. It was time to speed up the process.

* * *

By this time, Danny and Elmer's jet had arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s home base, an aircraft carrier. Helga was there on the deck waiting for them.

"Phantom, I'm sure you're familiar with Agent Pataki," Elmer said as they stepped out.

"Ma'am," Danny greeted.

"Hello Danny," Helga replied, "Elmer, they need you on the bridge, they're starting the face trace."

"I'll you there," Elmer said and left.

"It's good to see you're doing well since our last encounter," Helga said to Danny.

"Likewise," Danny said.

"There's quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Boil Boy was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Danny Phantom trading cards?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud."

Danny looked over to see Jimmy completely lost, trying to find his way around the ship.

"Dr. Neutron," he called.

"Oh yeah, hi," Jimmy greeted and shook his hand, "they told me you be coming."

"Word has it you can find the cube?"

"Is that they only word on me?"

"Only word that matters."

"Must be strange to you, all of this?"

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

"Boys, you're gonna want to step inside here in a minute," Helga said, "it's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

Just then, the sound of turbines began to whirl and everyone on deck began to rush inside the ship.

"Is this a submarine?" Danny asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Jimmy half-joked.

The two walked over the edge of the deck just in time to see a turbine rise out of the water and the ship began to rise in to the air.

"Oh, no this is much worse," Jimmy said.

Helga led the two down to the bridge where several agents were working nonstop as they checked for any glitches in the turbines and for Dylan.

Danny was impressed. Jimmy on the other hand was trying not to draw to much attention to him.

"All engines operating," Phoebe announced, "S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency protocol 193.6 in effect. We're at level, sir."

"Good," Gerald nodded, "let's vanish."

"Engaging reflection panels, now."

On the outside, reflectors on ships hull turned and made the carrier appear invisible to the human eye.

"Gentleman," Gerald greeted when he saw Danny and Jimmy behind him. Danny casually walked up to him and handed him a ten dollar bill. "Thank you," Gerald smirked and Danny continued to look around.

"Doctor thank you for coming," Gerald said to Jimmy.

"Thanks for asking nicely," Jimmy said sarcastically, "so how long am I staying?

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every accessible wireless camera on the planet," Elmer explained, "Cellphones, labtops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find him in time," Helga pointed out.

"You have to narrow your field," Jimmy said, "how many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Gerald asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell 'em to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma radiation. I'll work on a tracking algorithm based on direct emission. I can rule out a few places. You have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Pataki," Gerald called for Helga, "would you show Dr. Neutron to his lab please?"

"You're gonna love it, Doc," Helga said as they left the room, "we've got all the toys."

* * *

Back in Dylan's hideout, Phil and other possessed scientists continued work on the new portal generator.

"Put it over there," Phil said to some scientists with some of the machine's components.

"Where do you find all these people?" Phil asked the possessed Arnold.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies, Doctor," Arnold replied and showed him a picture of some of the materials he needed, "is this the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, Iridium," Phil answered, "it's found in meteorites. It forms anti-protons. Very hard to get a hold of."

"Especially if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you need it."

"I didn't know," Phil said defensively, then he saw Dylan approaching, "hey, there he is. The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge, it's truth."

"I know," Dylan said, "what did it show you Agent Shortman?"

"My next target," Arnold answered.

"Tell me what you need."

"I'll need a distraction...and an eyeball."

* * *

Back at the Helicarrier, the serach for Dylan continued. Elmer at this time was talking to Danny about the trading cards.

"I mean if it's not too much trouble," he said.

"No, no it's fine," Danny assured him.

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges..."

"We have a hit," an agent called as his computer went off, "67% percent match. Wait, cross match, 79%."

"Location?" Elmer asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany," the agent said, "he's not exactly hiding."

"Phantom," Gerald said, "you're up."

Danny gave a small grin as his eyes flashed green.

* * *

In Stuttgart, Dylan and snuck into a private party in one of the city's halls and was ready to give the distraction Arnold had requested in order to gain the Iridium. Outside, Arnold and his team took out all of the guards and waited outside the lab door for Dylan to scan the eye needed to get inside.

Dylan descended the staircase to the main hall and swung his spear up against his target's head and planted him on the floor. Everyone began to panic as he pulled a device out of his jacket and slammed it into the man's face and it began to scan his eye. The eye appeared on a similar device Arnold had hooked up to the security scan and the door unlocked, allowing them to steal the Iridium.

Everyone inside the hall ran for their lives as Dylan slowly walked out, reverting into his full Asgardian attire. As the panicked crowd gathered in a park across the street, Dylan formed several copies of himself and trapped the crowd.

"Kneel before me," he announce, but no one heard him through the chaos, "I said...KNEEL!"

Immediately the terrified crowd knelt before him, hoping their lives would be spared.

"Is this not simpler?" Dylan spoke as he walked through them, "is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation, the bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

An elderly man slowly rose and spoke against him. "Not to men like you," he said.

"There are no men like me," Dylan smirked.

"There are always men like you."

"Look to you elder people," Dylan smirked wickedly and aim his spear at the man, "let them be an example."

He fired a blast from the spear, but suddenly, a green energy beam deflected it back at him. Danny flew above the crowd, now in his iconic black and white suit, and then stood before Dylan.

"You the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else," he said, "we ended up disagreeing."

"The Ghost Soldier," Dylan seethed, "the man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

A S.H.E.I.L.D. jet appeared in the sky and aim a machine gun at Dylan.

"Dylan, drop the weapon and stand down," came Helga's voice through the speaker. Dylan grinned evilly and fired a blast at the jet, but luckily Helga dodged it.

The crowd panicked and everyone ran as Danny fired a beam from his hand and began to fight Dylan. He seemed to have upper hand at first, but Dylan blasted him with the spear and knocked him to the ground. Dylan approached him and placed the spear against his head.

"Now, kneel," he commanded.

"Not today," Danny said and turned invisible and disappeared. Helga sat in here jet and watched the fight ensue.

"This yuts is all over the place," she said. Suddenly the sound's of Judas Priest's "Electric Eye" began blasting through the jet's speakers. She knew who that was.

"Agent Pataki," came Timmy's voice, "you miss me?"

Timmy flew from behind a nearby building and tackled Dylan to the ground.

"_Electric eye, in the sky  
Feel my stare, always there  
's nothing you can do about it.  
Develop and expose  
I feed upon your every thought  
And so my power grows.  
Protected. Detective. Electric eye."_

When Timmy stood up, he aim every possible weapon in his armored suit at Dylan.

"Make your move Reindeer Games," he threatened. Dylan immediately "surrendered" and rose his hands defensively.

"Good move," Timmy said, retracting his weapons back.

"Mr. Turner," Danny greeted, panting a little.

"Phantom."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With Dylan now in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Danny, Timmy and Helga were now taking him back to the Helicarrier.

"Is he saying anything?" Gerald asked over the radio.

"Not a word," Helga replied.

"Just get him here, we're low on time."

In the back of the jet Danny and Timmy were discussing the situation as Dylan sat silent.

"I don't like it," Danny said.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Timmy asked sarcastically.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's you secret, pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You may have misses a few things while you were doing time as an icicle."

Danny scowled at him. "Johanssen didn't tell me he was calling you in," he said.

"Well there's a lot of things Johanssen doesn't tell you," Timmy scoffed.

Suddenly lightning began to flash all across the sky.

"Crimeny, where is this coming from?" Helga asked to herself. Danny and Timmy noticed Dylan was getting a little nervous.

"What's the matter?" Danny half-mocked, "scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not to partially fond of what comes after," Dylan replied. Just then a loud thud was heard on the outside of the jet. Unknown to them (except Dylan), Dylan's step-brother Thomas, the Asgardian God of Thunder, had arrived.

Not thinking clearly Timmy put on his suit's helmet and opened the back hatch. "What are you doing?!" Danny cried. But before Timmy could answer Thomas swooped in and knocked Timmy to the floor of the jet with his hammer Mjolnir. He then grabbed his brother by the collar and flew off into the night sky.

"Ugh, now there's that guy," Timmy mumbled.

"Another Asgardian?" Helga called.

"You think he's a friendly?" Danny asked.

"Doesn't matter," Timmy said, "if he frees Dylan or kills him, the Tesseract is lost."

"Turner, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack."

And with that, Timmy flew out the back of the jet and followed Thomas in hot pursuit. Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration before turning back into his ghost half and prepared to follow them.

"I'd sit this one out, Phantom," Helga said.

"I don't see how I can," Danny said as he prepared to jump.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

"There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Danny the leaped out of the jet and flew off into the distance.

* * *

Down in a valley below, Thomas slammed his brother against the ground in anger.

"OW!" Dylan shouted before chuckling.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thomas demanded.

"I've missed you too," Dylan said, still chuckling.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!"

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did O'father have to muster up to have you come here? Your precious Earth?"

Thomas dropped his hammer and grabbed Dylan by the arm growled at him.

"I thought you dead," he said.

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father..."

"Your...father. He did tell you my true parents, did he not?"

"We were raised together, we played together, and we fought together! Do you remember none of that?!"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as your recompense for you imagined slights?! No, the Earth is under my protection, Dylan."

Dylan laughed at what Thomas had just said. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that! The humans slaughter themselves in drones while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the true meaning of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill."

Dylan snarled at Thomas and pushed past him.

"I've seen world you have never know about! I have grown, Stuart son! In my exile, I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power?" Thomas questioned, "who controls the would be king?"

"I AM A KING!"

"NOT HERE! YOU GIVE UP THE TESSERACT; YOU GIVE UP THIS POISIONOUS DREAM! You come home."

"I have none."

Thomas had had just about enough and summoned his hammer.

"You need the Tesseract to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where," Dylan continued.

"Listen well, brother," Thomas began, "I..."

Before he could say anything else, Thomas was suddenly tackled from the side by Timmy.

"Well," Dylan said to no one in particular, "I'm listening."

Timmy flew to the valley floor and sent Thomas crashing against a tree.

"Do not touch me again," he warned when he got back to his feet.

"Then don't take my stuff," Timmy said.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Uh...Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes."

"This is beyond you metal man. Dylan will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way."

Timmy then turned, but not before shooting a cheap shot insult. "Tourist."

Thomas seethed and threw his hammer at Timmy and sent flying against more trees.

"Okay then," Timmy scowled and fired a blast from his repulsors. Dylan watched with interest.

Thomas gathered his footing and began to summon massive amounts of lightning and aimed to bolts at Timmy's suit, electrocuting him. To his surprise he was neither injured nor was the suit destroyed.

'_Power at 400% capacity,' _Cosmo said.

"Huh, how about that," Timmy smirked and charged at Thomas. Dylan continued to watch as the fight continued.

"Hey!" came Danny's voice and fired to ghost energy beams at them, ceasing their quarrel, "That's enough!"

He flew to the ground and spoke to Thomas as calmly as he could. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here," he said.

"I've come to put an end to Dylan's schemes!" Thomas shouted.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Um, yeah know bad call," Timmy said, "he likes his hammer..."

Thomas then slammed his hammer against Timmy, knocking him to the ground, before turning his attention back to Danny.

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN?!" he challenged.

Danny stood his ground as Thomas leaped in to the air and swung his hammer down towards him. He then took a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail, which created a massive sound wave, sending Thomas and Timmy flying and creating a massive crater in the valley. When the dust cleared, all three stared at each other.

"Are we done here?" Danny asked.

* * *

Dylan had now been taken back to the helicarrier and was now placed inside a giant glass cage. Gerald stood at a nearby control panel.

"In case it's unclear," he said, "you try to escape, so much as scratch that glass..."

He then pressed a button that opened a huge hole below Dylan's cage.

"30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap," Gerald continued, "ant...boot."

"It's an impressive cage," Dylan chuckles slightly, "not built I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard. A mindless beast, finds peace in a man. How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? Mmm, mmm, mmm, you threaten my world with war; you steal a force you can't hope to control; you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did."

Oooo, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is.

Gerald just shook his head and smirked. "Well let me know if 'real power' want a magazine or something," he said and left.

* * *

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Jimmy said, as they watched Dylan on a surveillance screen.

"Dylan's gonna drag this out," Danny said, "so, Thomas, what's his play?"

"He has an army call the Chitauri," Thomas explained, "they're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people and they will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect the Tesseract."

"An army?" Danny said having trouble believe what Thomas just said, "from outer space?"

"So he's building another portal," Jimmy said, "that's what he needs Phil DeVille for."

"DeVille?" Thomas asked surprised by this.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Dylan has him under some kind of spell," Helga explained, and then took a deep breath, "along with one of ours."

"I wonder why Dylan let us take him?" Danny asked, "I mean he's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Dylan," Jimmy said uncertainly, "that guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thomas scowled, "Dylan is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he's my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days," Helga pointed out.

"He's adopted," Thomas said meekly.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Jimmy added, "the Iridium, what did they need the iridium for?"

"As a stabilizing agent," came Timmy's voice as he entered the room, now in a new suit and tie, "it means that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

He paused his explanation for second as he approached Thomas. "No hard feelings Pointbreak," he said tapping Thomas's forearm, "you've got a mean swing. Also it means the portal can open as wide stay open as long as Dylan wants. Uh, raise mission mast, shift the top sails."

The agents at a nearby desk looked at him with confused looks. "That man is playing Galaga," he suddenly pointed out, "thought we wouldn't noticed, but we did."

"How does Johnassen even see these," he asked as he looked at the monitors in front of him.

"He turns," Phoebe answered.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the materials Agent Shortman can get his hands on pretty easily. The major component he needs is a power source of high energy. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear Astrophysics," Phoebe asked, completely surprised by his intellegance.

"Last night. The packet, DeVille's notes. The extraction papers? Am I the only one who did the reading here?"

"Does Dylan need any kind of particular power source?" Danny interrupted.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 million Kalvin just to break though the cooling barrier," Jimmy explained.

"Unless DeVille has figured out to stabilize the Quantumtolin Effect," Timmy continued.

"If he could do that he can achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally! Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Neutron," Timmy said shaking his hand, "you work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of the way you just lose control and turn into an enormous, orange, rage monster."

"Thanks...I think," Jimmy said feeling slightly offended.

"Dr. Neutron is only here to track the cube," Gerald said sternly as he walked in, "I was hoping you would join him."

"Start with that stick of his," Danny added, "it may be magical, but it works a lot like a Plasmia weapon."

"And I'd like to know how Dylan used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thomas asked confused, "I do not understand."

"I do!" Danny said eagerly obviously getting what Gerald had said.

Timmy just rolled his eyes.

"I-I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Timmy asked as he and Jimmy head for the lab.

"Right this way," Jimmy guided him.

While this was going on, the agent that had been caught playing Galaga, resumed his game.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Now inside the laboratory onboard the helicarrier, Jimmy and Timmy were busy scanning Dylan's spear, using it to hopefully track the cube.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with DeVille's reports for the Tesseract," Jimmy said as he scanned it, "but it's going to take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the homeward cluster, we can clock this around 600 teraflops," Timmy said as he worked his computer."

"Heh, all I packed was a toothbrush."

"Really? You should come by Turner Tower sometime. Top ten floors are pretty much Candy Land."

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kinda broke...Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment," Timmy assured him, "no tension, no surprises."

He then zapped Jimmy in the side with an electric wand.

"OW!" Jimmy shouted, smiling a little. Timmy then looked at his eyes to see if they changed.

"Nothin'?" he asked.

"Hey!" Danny shouted and stormed into the lab, "are you nuts?!"

"Pretty much," Timmy answered hardly paying any attention to Danny, "you really have a lean on it. What's your secret? Mellow Jazz, Bongo Drums, bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Danny gapped at him.

"Funny things are," Timmy confirmed.

"Threatening the lives of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense Doctor."

"No, no it's okay," Jimmy smiled, "I wouldn't have come on board if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tip-toeing big man," Timmy chuckled, "you need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Turner," Danny scowled.

"You think I'm not? Why did Johanssen call us in and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Johanssen's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Phantom, he's _the _spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, right Doc?"

"I...uh, I just want to finish my work here..." Jimmy began uneasily.

"Doctor," Danny said not buying it. Jimmy sighed.

"A warm light for all mankind. Dylan's jab at Johanssen about the cube."

"I heard it."

"Well I think that was meant for you," he said pointing at Timmy, "even if Shortman didn't tell Dylan about the tower it was still all over the news."

"The Tuner Tower? That big ugly..." Danny began but stopped when Timmy glared at him, "building in New York."

"It's powered by an Arc Reactor," Jimmy continued, "a self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself, for what a year?"

"It's just a prototype," Timmy shrugged, "I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now."

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that, as soon as my description program is done breaking in to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files."

"I'm sorry did you just say..." Danny began still not believing this guy.

"Cosmo's been running it as soon as I hit the bridge," Timmy smirked, "In a few hours I'll know every dirty little secret Johanssen is trying to hide. Jolly Rancher?"

"You're confused on why they didn't want you around."

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Dylan is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't focus, he'll succeed. We have order, we should follow them."

"Yeah, followings not really my style."

"And you're all about style aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room which one is, A, wearing the black and white spandex and B, not a fuse?"

"Just find the cube," Danny huffed and left the lab, almost punching out a window in frustration. When he stepped outside, he figured the computer was going to take too long, so he decided to go see what Johannsen was hiding for himself.

"That's they guy my old man wouldn't shut up about," Timmy said as he and Jimmy continued their work, "they should've left him in the ice."

"Well, he's not wrong about Dylan," Jimmy said, "he does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does."

"Well, I'll read all about it."

"And you'll be suiting with the rest of us."

"Nah, you see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to claw its way into my heart. This little guy stops it. It's part of me now. Not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I've learned how. Hey I've read all about your 'accident' and that much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the hulk...the other guy saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved me from what?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Down below the bridge Danny had made his way to the storage rooms and he turned himself invisible to make sure no one could see him. He phased through the door and found several large crates and began exploring.

* * *

"As soon as Dylan took the Doctor, we move his twin sister, Lil," Elmer explained to Thomas as they walked along the bridge, "we have an excellent observatory in Guam. She was asked 'consult' there yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, the whole nine yards. She'll be safe."

"Thank you," Thomas said a little glum, "it's no accident Dylan taking Phil DeVille. I dread for what he has plans for him when he's done. Phil is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we come here battling like Reptar."

"Like what?"

"Like Reptar. You know, big, scaly, green lizard-like monsters. You don't have those?"

"No."

"Oh good, they're atrocious. They trample everything in their path."

He then stopped and looked out at the night sky. "When I first came to Earth, Dylan's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I called it war."

"The war hasn't started yet," said Gerald as he overheard what Thomas had said, "you think you can make Dylan tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know," Thomas answered, "Dylan's mind far fields. It's not just power he craves, its vengeance...upon me. There's no pain when the prize is for him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking what are you prepared to do?"

"Dylan is a prisoner."

"They why do I get the feeling like he's the only one that wants to be here?"

* * *

Down below in his cage Dylan paced back and forth slowly, then stooped when sense someone was close by.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me, "he grinned slightly and turned to see Helga.

"But you figured I come?" she asked.

"After? After whatever tortures Johanssen can concoct, you would appear as a friend? And I would cooperate?"

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Shortman," she said firmly.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

Helga was still unsure.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?

"Oh, is this love Agent Pataki?"

Helga said nothing and nervously shifted her eyes.

"Tell me," Dylan gestured.

"When I was a little girl," Helga began, "I was never really, as you say, the golden child in my family. My life was a living hell, until Arnold came into my life. He showed me kindness like no one had before.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Well, not let you out."

"Oh, but I like this. Your world hangs in the balance and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm a Shortman...well someday I will be."

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not that difficult. I've done some bad things and I like to amend them."

"Can you?" Dylan questioned, "daughter of a greedy business man? FTi?"

Helga's eyes widened in shock when he said this.

"Shortman told me everything. You're life was meant to be hell. You don't deserve what you have and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?! This is the basis sent of mentality; this is a child's prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors, but they are a part of you and they WILL NEVER GO AWAY!"

He then slammed his fist on the glass, starrling Helga. "

I won't touch Shortman," he spat, "not 'till I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams I'll deflate his football-shaped skull! This is my bargain you mewling quim."

Helga had then turned around in horror and started crying. "You're a monster," she wept. Dylan then gave an evil chuckle.

"Oh no," he said, "you brought the monster." Just then Helga turned back to face him, having not shed a single tear.

"So Neutron?" she asked, "that's you play?"

"What" Dylan asked confused. Helga then reached for her ear piece and began a mad dash for the lab.

"Dylan means to unleash the Hulk," she said, "keep Neutron in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thomas as well."

She then paused and turned to Dylan.

"Thank you...for your cooperation," she smirked and left.

Dylan then realized what just happened.

The God of Mischief had just been tricked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing, Mr. Turner?!" Gerald demanded as he walked into the lab.

"Uh...I've kinda been wondering the same thing about you," Timmy replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are," Jimmy said, "the model's locked and we're looking for the signature right now. When we get a hit, we'll have a location within half a mile."

"Yeah, you'll get your cube back, no fuss," Timmy said, then turned his attention to his computer screen, "what is Phase 2, exactly?"

That's when Danny came in a special ray gun in his hands.

"Phase 2 is S.H.E.I.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons," he said angrily, "sorry, the computer was running a little slow for me."

"Fenton we gathered everything related to the Tesseract," Gerald tried to explain, "this does not mean..."

"I'm sorry Gerald," Timmy interrupted and showed him the monitor with an image of several blueprints, "what were you saying?"

"I guess I was wrong Director," Danny scowled as Helga and Thomas entered, "the world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this Jimmy asked Helga when he saw her.

"Crimeny, you wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Helga asked sternly.

"Heh, I was in Mumbai, I was pretty well removed."

"Dylan is manipulating you."

"And you're doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"You're right, I'm sorry, that's reserved for your possessed boyfriend. And I'm not leaving just because you got a little twitchy. Leaping Leptons, I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction?!"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, it's because of him," Gerald said firmly, pointing at Thomas.

"Me?!" Thomas said surprised.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet with a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously out numbered."

"My people were nothing but peace with your planet," Thomas protested.

"But you're not the only people out there are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched. They can't be controlled."

"Like you control the cube?" Danny questioned.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what brought Dylan here," Thomas snapped, "and his allies! It is a signal to the other realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"Higher form?" Danny asked confused.

"You forced our hand," Gerald said, "we had to come up with..."

"Nuclear deterrent," Timmy interrupted, "because that always calms everything right down."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, remind me again how you made your fortune, Turner?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons," Danny began, "I'm sure he'd be neck deep..."

"Hey, hey, hey, hold on how is this now about me?" Timmy asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thomas spat.

"Excuse me do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Gerald asked sarcastically.

* * *

As the group continued arguing, Dylan's spear began sending out a signal. That signal was detected by the possessed Arnold and his agents. They were on their way to bust Dylan out of the helicarrier. Arnold stood ready with his trust bow and arrow in hand.

* * *

"You speak of control yet you cause chaos," Thomas said as the argument continued.

"That his MO isn't it?" Jimmy asked, "I mean what are we a team? No, no, no, we're like a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away," Gerald warned.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Timmy questioned supporting Jimmy.

"You know damn well why," Danny snapped, "so back off!"

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?"

"Uh...Genius...Billionaire, Pink Hatted Playboy Philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out, huh? You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Fenton. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

* * *

Outside, Arnold's jet flew above the left rear engine of the helicarrier. He opened the back door and aimed one of his custom explosive arrows. He fired, and the wind took the arrow directly inside the engine and its clock began to tick.

* * *

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Danny challenged.

"You people are so petty," Thomas chuckled, "and tiny."

"Pukin' Pluto, some team this is," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Agent Pataki, would you escort Dr. Neutron to his..." Gerald began.

"Where? You're renting my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know, I tried!"

Everyone stared at him, shocked that he had attempt suicide.

"I got low," he explained, "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out! So I moved on, I focused on helping other people; I was good until you dragged me into this freak show and put everyone at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Pataki, you want to know how I stay calm?"

Gerald and Helga readied themselves for his next move.

"Dr. Neutron," Danny said as calmly as he could, "put the spear down."

Jimmy then noticed the spear was in his hand, and was surprised he didn't notice he grabbed it. Just then the monitor went off as it found the cube's location.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my special trick after all," Jimmy huffed and went to take a look.

"You located the Tesseract," Thomas said.

"I can get there faster," Timmy said as he prepared to leave.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone," Danny snarled and stopped Timmy.

"You going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit and let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit!"

Jimmy looked at the monitor in shock, something wasn't right. "Oh my god..." he said.

At that exact moment, Arnold put the detonator and the arrow exploded, creating a gaping hole inside the lab and sending Jimmy and Helga down a level. Several components of the engine had also been taken out.

"Put on the suit," Danny said, now a little scared.

"Yep," Timmy agreed and they darted out of the lab.

"Heyerdahl?" Gerald called on his ear piece.

"External detonation," Phoebe replied, "the number 3 engine is down."

She then turned he attention to another agent. "Talk to me," she said.

"Most of the engine is still intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air," the agent explained.

"We lose one more engine we won't be. Somebody's got to get out there and patch that engine."

"Turner you copy?" Gerald asked.

"I'm on it," he responded.

"Scout, initiate lock down in the detention center then head to the armory. Pataki?"

"We're okay," she answered, but her leg was trapped underneath a heavy piece of metal. Just then Jimmy began to groan in pain. "We're okay, right?"

Outside on the deck, Arnold and his possessed agent had made their way inside and were now ready to break Dylan out.

"Keep that engine down," he ordered, "Stay close."

Back down below, Jimmy's pain began to increase. His transformation had begun.

"James," Helga panted, "you got to fight it. This is just what Dylan wants. We're going to be okay, listen to me. I swear on my life I will get you out of this and you will walk away..."

"ON YOUR LIFE?!" Jimmy shouted as his eyes had now turned from blue to dark green. His skin had turned orange and his body began to increase in muscle mass. Roars of pain echoed throughout the ship. Helga finally managed to get her foot free from the mess and looked to see that Jimmy's transformation was complete. He was now his hulk self.

Hulk Jimmy turned to see a horrified Helga. She turned and ran as fast as she should.

"RRROOOAARR!" Hulk Jimmy boomed and began to chase after her.

Dylan sat in his cage and gave an evil smile as Hulk Jimmy's roar entered his ears.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Bring the carrier back t headed south," Gerald ordered as he raced into the bridge, "take us to the water."

"We're flying blind," an agent said, "navigation systems are recalibrating after the engine failure."

"Is the sun coming up?" Gerald asked, clearly not in the mood for this.

"Uh...yes sir."

"Then put it on the left! Get us over water. One more turbine goes down and we drop."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny had made his way over the damage turbine and was waiting for Timmy to arrive.

"Turner," he shouted into his ear piece, "I'm here!"

"Good," Timmy responded as he arrived, now suited up, "let's see what we got here. I've got to get the super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the derby. Phantom, I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell which relays are in overload position."

Danny nodded and made his way over to where Timmy told him as Timmy made his way inside the turbine. Danny found the control panel and saw nothing but orange wires.

"Oh great," he huffed.

"What's it look like in there?" Timmy radioed.

"It looks like it runs on some form of electricity," Danny answered sarcastically.

"Well you're not wrong."

* * *

Back down below, Helga was making her way around the boiler room as quietly as she could. Any sudden noise would get Hulk Jimmy's attention. With her gun in hand, she slowly turned a corner and then...

"ROOOAAARR!" boomed Hulk Jimmy.

Helga quick fired a bullet at a nitrogen pipeline and sent gasses into the room, hoping to create a smokescreen. But that didn't stop him as he chased Helga through the room, destroying everything in sight.

Helga ran into a wall and was suddenly trapped. Hulk Jimmy raised his fists and was about to smash her when Thomas tackled him from behind, sending both of them crashing into the ship's hangar.

When both got their feet, Hulk Jimmy swung his fist at Thomas, but Thomas caught it.

"We are not your enemies, Neutron," he said, struggling to keep his fist up, "try to think!"

Hulk Jimmy then punched him and sent Thomas flying against a pile of jet parts.

* * *

Outside, Timmy had made his way inside the turbine and was waiting for Danny's signal.

"Okay the relays are intact," Danny called, "what's our next move?"

"If I clear the rotors, this thing won't engage without a jump," Timmy replied, "I'm going to have to get in there and push."

"But if that thing gets up to speed you'll get shredded."

"That standard control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev..."

"Speak English!"

"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Standby it and wait for my word. I mean what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

When Thomas gathered his feet after being tossed around, he reached out for his hammer and waited for the right moment for his to arrive in his grasp. He could hear Hulk Jimmy getting closer and closer. Finally, the hammer came into his hand and swung it just as Hulk Jimmy appeared from behind, decking the beast in the jaw, sending crashing against a jet.

Thomas then threw the hammer at him, but Hulk Jimmy caught it and landed with a thud on the deck. With hammer now in his grasp, Hulk Jimmy struggled to lift it, but the hammer did not consider him worthy to wield it, but still he tried with his feet sinking into the cement floor.

Thomas then snatched the hammer out of his grasp and wrapped around the monster's neck.

* * *

"We need full evac on the lower hangar," Gerald told Phoebe as she prepared to give the call. Just then a small explosive landed in front of her.

"Grenade!" she shouted and turned just as it exploded. Possessed agent made their way in, but none of them got passed Gerald as he either knocked them out shot them.

"We have the Hulk and Thomas on research level 4," an agent called, "levels 2 and 3 are gone."

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart," Phoebe shouted as she and Gerald continued to take out intruders.

"Get his attention," Gerald order.

"Escort 6 0 proceed to 'Wishbone' and engage hostile," Phoebe radioed a jet outside. Don't get too close."

"Copy," the pilot said and proceeded inside to where the battle between Thomas and Hulk Jimmy was occurring.

"Target acquired and engaged," he said and fired numerous rounds of ammunition at the raging creature, which just made Hulk Jimmy even angrier.

"ROOAARR!" he roared and leaped out of the lab towards the jet.

"TARGET ANGRY! TARGET ANGRY!" the pilot panicked as Hulk Jimmy grasped his jet and began ripping it apart. The jet then exploded, sending hurtling towards the earth. Thankfully the pilot escaped without injury.

* * *

Back at the turbine, Timmy had cleared the entire derby and was ready to kick start the engine. At this moment, possessed agents had made their way over and tossed a grenade at it. Danny however, destroyed it before it could hit the engine and then proceeded to fight the agents.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Gerald and Phoebe continued to take out more agents.

"They are not getting through here," Gerald mumbled to himself, "so why the hell..."

Suddenly an arrow flew in and destroyed the entire mainframe. Gerald looked up and saw Arnold, but he got away before he could do anything.

Just then another engine failed and the helicarrier began to an uncontrolled descend to the ocean below.

"It's Shortman," Gerald radioed to everyone, "he's headed for the detention level. Does anyone copy?"

"This is Agent Pataki," Helga said when heard, "I copy."

"Turner, we're losing altitiude."

"Yeah, I noticed," Timmy said as he began to push the rotors.

* * *

Thomas meanwhile made his way to the detention level, just in time to see his brother's cage open.

"NO!" he shouted and charged at Dylan, but the Dylan there was just a copy.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that," the real Dylan said as he stood on the other side.

In anger, Thomas swung his hammer against the glass, but only left a huge crack and it began to shake loose.

"The humans think us immortal," Dylan smirked as he walked over the control panel, "shall we test that?"

"Move away please," Elmer warned politely as he aimed a new weapon at him, "you like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. You want to find out?"

He was just about to fire when something sharp pierced through his body. Another Dylan had rammed his spear through his chest.

"NO!" Thomas cried in horror.

The fake Dylan disappeared as the real one walked back over to the control panel and sent his brother straight down to the ocean.

* * *

Arnold meanwhile continued to make his way to Dylan's cage, when suddenly he kicked from behind by Helga.

"Don't make me do this Football Head," she warned.

"Well, I'll be glad to do it for you," Arnold said and shot at arrow at her. Luckily she dodged it and swung around kicked him in the back again. He then turned and pinned her against a pillar, with a knife in his hand. But Helga swooped under him and slammed his head against a railing.

"Ow!" he groaned as he stuggeled to get back to his feet. He then looked at Helga and she saw his eyes had returned to their proper jade green.

"Helga?" he panted, "what's going..."

Before he could say anymore, Helga roundhouse kicked and knocked him out before Dylan's spell came back.

"Crimeny, that felt good," she chuckled slightly.

* * *

Thomas continued to hurl down to the ocean, still trapped in the cage. He slammed his hammer repeatedly against the glass hoping it would shatter, but to no avail. In one last ditch effort, he leaped to the other end, and charged through the glass, escaping just before the cage crashed against a jetty of rocks.

But the landing wasn't soft as he bounced across a field for good distance before coming to stop.

* * *

"You're going to lose," Elmer said to Dylan as he bled.

"Am I?" Dylan questioned.

"It's in your nature."

"You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think either..." Dylan began, but Elmer then fired a blast from his gun and sent Dylan crashing through a wall.

"So that's what it does," he said to himself.

* * *

Timmy finally got the damaged turbine up to speed and was ready to get out.

"Phantom, pull the lever," he said.

"I need a minute here!" Danny called as he was busy fighting the possessed agents who were still trying to take out the engine.

"Lever..._now!_" Timmy called. He then felt his weight come off the rotor he was pushing and was suddenly backed against the one behind him.

"Uh oh," he said meekly as he was then sucked underneath the rotors and was tosses around like a toy. Finally Danny grabbed the lever, slowing the rotors down and Timmy fell through an opening, his suit barley holding up.

* * *

The possessed agents continued to fire at Danny, but Timmy came in just in time and tackled them to the deck.

"Sorry boss," Elmer panted when Gerald arrived to check his wounds, "they got rabid."

"Just stay awake," Gerald told him, "eyes on me."

"No, I'm clocking out here."

"Not an option."

"It's okay boss. This was never going to work. They didn't have something to...to."

And with that Elmer breathed his last breath. He laid the silent and still. He was gone.

"Agent Scout is down," Gerald radioed sadly.

"A medical team is on its way to your location," an agent responded.

"They're already here. They called it.

While everyone was soaking in the tragic news of Elmer's death, no one noticed that Dylan had boarded a jet and escaped.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Danny, Timmy and Gerald sat silent at the bridge as they were still in shock over the sudden death of Elmer.

"These were in Elmer Scout's coat pocket," Gerald said to Danny as he held Elmer's blood soaked cards, "guess he never did get you to sign them. We're dead in the air here. Our communications, location of the cube, Neutron, Thomas. I've got nothing for ya. Lost my one good eye. We had that coming."

Danny and Timmy remained silent. Danny felt guilty as he looked at Elmer's trading cards.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract," Gerald continued, "I never put all my chips on the number because I was working on something riskier. There was an idea...Turner knows this...called 'The Avengers Initiative'. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to...fight the battles that we never could. Elmer Scout died still believing in that idea...in heroes."

Timmy then stood up immediately. He didn't want to hear any more of what Gerald was saying and stormed out, both furious and sad.

"Well, it's an old fashion notion," Gerald added sadly.

* * *

Out in the field where he had landed, Thomas had found his hammer lying in a large mound of dirt. Before reaching to grab, he seethed in anger, vowing to avenge Elmer's death against his brother.

"Dylan," he said to himself, "I shall never forgive you for this. You will for the tragedy you have caused this day..."

* * *

"He fell out of the sky," a voice rang inside Jimmy's head. He woke and rose slowly to see an elderly security guard atop a large pile of brick.

"Ow," he said to himself before turning to the man, "did I hurt anybody?"

"There's nobody around here to get hurt," the guard said, "you did scare the hell out of some pigeons though."

"Lucky..."

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell."

"You saw?"

"The whole thing. Right through the ceiling. Big, orange and buckass nude." He then tossed Jimmy a pair of jeans.

"Here, didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular sized feller."

"Thank you," Jimmy said as he put the jeans on.

"You an alien?" the guard asked.

"What?"

"From outer space, an alien?"

"Uh...no."

"Well then son, you've got a condition."

Jimmy just looked at him with a 'No crap, Sherlock' look.

* * *

Back aboard the helicarrier, Arnold was strapped down to stretcher inside the carrier infirmary. Helga was there to make sure that Dylan's mind control was completely out of his head.

"AH!" he shouted, "Oh god..."

"Arnold, you're going to be alright," Helga assured him.

"Is that what you know?" Arnold smirked with just a tiny bit of the mind control still there," is that what you think? No, no, I've got to flush him out."

"It's going to take sometime..." Helga began as she unstrapped him.

"No you don't understand Helga," Arnold cut her off, "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play, pull you out and put something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade?"

"To a degree I do," she answered, referring to her obsessive childhood over him.

"Why am I back? How'd you get him out?"

"Combat recalibration. I hit you really hard on the head."

"Heh, for once I'm glad you did that, thanks."

"My pleasure, Football Head."

"Helga," Arnold began, "how many agents..."

"Don't," Helga stopped him, "don't do that to yourself, Arnold. This is Dylan. Monsters and magic, nothing we were ever trained for."

"Dylan, he'd get away?"

"Yeah. Don't suppose you know where?"

"Didn't need to know. I didn't ask. But he's going to make his play soon...today."

"We gotta stop him."

"Yeah who's 'we'?" Arnold questioned.

"Crimeny, I don't know!" Helga shouted, "Whoever the hell's left."

"Well, I guess putting an arrow through Dylan's eye socket would be the bright side in all this I suppose," Arnold said, "I'd probably sleep better at night."

"Now you sound like you," Helga smirked.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. And now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Dylan do to you?"

"Nothing," Helga whispered, "he just...I've been compromised."

Arnold smiled and he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Timmy stood silently as he looked at the spot where Dylan's cage once sat. The silence was broken when Danny stepped in.

"Was he married?" he asked about Elmer.

"No," Timmy answered, "there was a...Veronica...I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

"For what? Believing?"

"For taking on Dylan alone."

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited, he should've..."

"There's not always a way out, Timmy," Danny said.

"Right I've heard that before," Timmy said sarcastically.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"

"We ARE NOT soldiers! I'm not marching in Johanssen's fight."

"Well neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Dylan has. But right now we need to put that behind us and get this done. Dylan needs a power source; we can put together a list..."

"It's interpersonal," Timmy interrupted.

"That's not the point," Danny said sternly.

"That is the point," Timmy explained, "that's Dylan's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"He can divide and conquer, great, but, he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Like in Stuttgart?"

"Exactly, but that's just previews. This is opening night and Dylan is a full on diva. He wants flowers, he wants a parade, he wants a monument right up the skies..."

He paused to process what he was saying, it hit him. "Son of a bitch," he said as the location he was thinking about was Turner Tower in New York.

* * *

"Time to go," Danny said to Arnold and Helga, who were still in the infirmary.

"Go where?" Helga asked.

"I'll explain on the way Can either one of you fly one of those jets?"

"I can," Arnold answered.

"You have a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."

* * *

Everyone was soon gathering up their gear and prepared to leave for New York. Thomas meanwhile raised his hammer to the skies and lightning cracked in all directions. Timmy was making some mirror repairs to his suit before taking off and Danny, Arnold and Helga made their way into the hangar and prepared to take one of the jets.

"Whoa, whoa, you guys can be up here," and agent said trying to stop them.

"Son," Danny stopped him, "just don't."

* * *

Gerald and Phoebe were still at the bridge, looking out against the cloudy sky.

"Those were not in Scout's jacket," Phoebe said as Gerald looked through them, "they were in his locker."

"They needed the push," Gerald said.

"We have an unauthorized departure from Hangar 2, "an agent said over the loudspeaker.

Just then, Gerald saw Timmy fly past in his suit followed by the jet carrying Danny, Arnold and Helga.

"They found him," Gerald said amazed, "get our communications back online whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

"Yes, sir," Phoebe said immediately and went to work.

* * *

Timmy flew to his tower as fast as he could and when he got there, he saw the possessed Phil had already set up the new portal generator and we ready to fire it up.

'_Sir, I've turned off the Arc Reactor,' _Cosmo said, _'but the device is already self sustaining.'_

"Shut it down DeVille," Timmy ordered.

"It's too late," Phil said, "she can't stop now. She wants to show us something. A new universe."

"Okay then," Timmy mumbled and aim his repulsors at the generator, but the blasts defelected right off, sending DeVille flying against the door way on the roof, knocking him out.

'_The barrier is pure energy. It's unreachable.'_

"Yeah, I got that," Timmy huffed, then he looked down and saw Dylan standing just outside his private lounge, "Plan B."

'_Sir the Mark VII is not ready for deployment.'_

"Then skip the spinning rims," Timmy said, "we're on the clock."

He landed on the pad and the robot arms began taking his suit off as he walked inside. Dylan soon followed.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Dylan smirked hopefully.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Timmy said.

"Should've left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, well, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, threatening. No drink you sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have to fear?"

"The Avengers," Timmy said casually as he poured himself a glass of vodka. Dylan looked at him curiously.

"It's what we call ourselves," Timmy explained, "sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing."

"Yes, I've met them," Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Timmy chuckled, "Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one, but let's do a headcount here. You're brother, a demi-God. A ghost soldier, a living legend, who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues. A couple of master assassins and you, big fella, you managed to piss off, every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Dylan smirked.

"Not a great plan. When they come...and they will. They'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk."

"I thought the beast had wondered off?"

"No, you're missing the point, there is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Look maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can protect the earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me?" Dylan questioned as he slowly walked up to him, "where they're so busy fighting you."

He then raised his spear and placed it against Timmy's chest, but nothing happen but a small 'clink'. Confused he did it again and still nothing.

"This usually works," he said.

"Well performance issues...are not uncommon..." Timmy began, but Dylan suddenly grabbed him by the neck.

"Cosmo, anything time now," Timmy quietly said as Dylan dragged him over by the window.

"You will all fall before me," Dylan seethed.

"Cosmo deploy. Deploy!"

Dylan then tossed him out the window, sending hurtling towards the streets of New York below. What Dylan didn't know was that during his little distraction, Timmy had slipped on special wrist bands in order his Mark VII suit of slide right on him.

Suddenly the suit rocketed out of its launch pad and flew down towards Timmy. Guiding beams locked onto the wrist bands and the suit slowly placed itself on Timmy. The suit was fully on when he was just barely 5 feet from the concrete and rocketed back up to the top floor.

"And also," Timmy said as he appeared back, "there one other person you pissed off. His name was Elmer."

Timmy then fired another repulsor beam and sent Dylan against the wall.

At that exact moment, the portal generator activated and a blue beam shot straight up to the skies. A hole then appeared and suddenly, Chitauri soldiers began pouring out of it.

"Right," Timmy said, now remembering the situation at hand, "army."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The portal was now open and Chitauri soldiers began descending up New York, commencing the invasion.

"Right," Timmy said to himself, "army."

He rocketed up towards them, hoping to slow the invasion down, but he was greatly outnumbered. Chituari aliens began attacking the streets below and citizens began running for their lives.

* * *

Dylan stood out on the landing pad and transformed into his full Asgardian attire, basking in the moment.

"Dylan!" Thomas shouted when he landed nearby," turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't," Dylan grinned evilly, "there is no stopping it. There is only...the war."

"So be it."

Dylan lunged forward at his brother and the two engaged in battle on the Turner Tower roof. Dylan's spear fire numerous beams, but were all blocked by Thomas' hammer.

* * *

Meanwhile, the jet carrying Danny, Arnold and Helga was closing in on the city.

"Turner, we're about 3 blocks out, northeast," Helga radioed Timmy.

"What, you stop for drive through?" Timmy asked sarcastically as he led Chitauri away from downtown, "swing up park, I'm going to lay 'em out for ya."

Timmy raced around a corner up Park Avenue leaving the Chituari sitting ducks and Helga loaded the jet's machine gun and shot numerous rounds, destroying them.

'_Sir, we have more incoming,' _Cosmo said.

"Fine, let's keep them occupied," Timmy smirked.

Back on the Turner Tower roof, Thomas and Dylan continued their battle as Arnold flew the jet around, getting a good visual.

"There they are," he said and positioned the jet accordingly.

Helga was just about to fire when Dylan shot the jet's engine with a blast from his spear, sending spiraling down to the streets.

"Hang on to something!" Arnold shouted as guided to the jet to a rough landing on the street.

"Come one we got to get back up there," Danny said as they quickly unbuckled themselves from the jet and ran back (well, Danny flew) back to the tower as fast as they could.

They stooped on the bridge leading up to Grand Central Station as they watch a giant chituari monster fly out of the portal down towards the city. As it flew passed them, it dispatched more Chitauri aliens as they gripped the sides on the buildings.

"Turner, are you seeing this?" Danny asked.

"I see," he answered, "I'm still working on believing. Where's Neutron, has he shown up yet?"

"Neutron?"

"Just keep me posted. Cosmo, find me a soft spot."

* * *

"Look at this!" Thomas shouted as he gripped his brother in a headlock, "look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?!"

"It's too late," Dylan panted, "It's too late to stop it."

"No, we can. Together."

Dylan looked at his brother and smiled. But Thomas' hope quickly vanished when Dylan suddenly stabbed him in the abdomen with a small dagger.

"Sentiment," he whispered. Thomas the lunged at him, but Dylan jumped off the building and landed on a passing Chitauri craft and escaped into the city streets, blowing up everything in sight.

* * *

Back on Park Avenue, Danny, Arnold and Helga hid behind a taxi, hoping to stay out of sight of the aliens until they came up with a plan.

"We've got civilians trapped in busses along the street," Arnold said. Just then, Dylan's craft flew past.

"Dylan," Danny said and watched the trail of destruction he was leaving, "they're a fish in barrel down there."

Aliens then landed in front of them and Arnold and Helga began firing bullets and arrows to take them out.

"We got this," Helga said to Danny. He then turned to Arnold.

"You think you can hold them off?" he asked.

"Phantom," Arnold smirked as he readied an explosive arrow, "it would be my genuine pleasure."

Danny nodded and flew down the street as Arnold and Helga continued to fight off the approaching aliens. Arnold proceeded to let the trapped civilians out the busses as Helga continued firing her pistols. When everyone had run off the safety, Arnold resumed fighting.

"Just like Italy all over again, eh Football Head?" Helga asked.

"You and I remember Italy _very_ differently," Arnold said to himself.

* * *

Further down Park, police officers were attempting to guide civilians to safety and fight off the alien invaders.

"It's going to be at least an hour before they can scramble the Nation Guard," an officer said.

"The National Guard?!" the other officer shouted, "does the Army know what's happen' here?"

"Do we?"

That's when Danny arrive, startling them a bit.

"We need men in these buildings," he ordered, "there are people inside and they're going to be running into the line of a fire. You take them to the basement or to the subway, but keep them off the streets.I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the officer questioned. He got his answer when Chitauri began closing in on them. Danny took a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail, driving the force back.

"Okay then," he said and began repeating Danny orders.

* * *

Timmy meanwhile had caught up with the flying monster and led it back towards Park.

"Well we got its attention," Timmy said to Cosmo, "what the hell's step two?"

Arnold and Helga continued fighting the alien troops down near Grand Central and Danny soon arrived back. Just then lightning descended upon the aliens, electrocuting them, thus killing them. Thomas then landed with a thud, trying to keep his balance after being slightly wounded.

"What's the story upstairs?" Danny asked.

"The power surrounding the cube impenetrable," Thomas explained.

"He's right," Timmy radioed, "we have to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Helga asked.

"As a team," Danny responded.

"I have unfinished business with Dylan," Thomas said.

"Yeah, well get in line," Arnold scowled as readied another arrow.

"Save it," Danny said, "Dylan's going this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things can run wild. We've got Turner up top, he's gonna need us..."

Before Danny could say anything else, the rumble of a motorcycle entered his ears. He turned and saw Jimmy arrive on it.

"So...this all seems horrible," he said sarcastically.

"I've seen worse," Helga said.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Turner, we got him," Danny radioed.

"Neutron?" Timmy asked.

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

He then flew around a building with the monster hot on his tail. The others prepped themselves for battle.

"I don't see how that's a party," Helga said skeptically.

As the monster drew closer, Jimmy turned and began to walk towards it.

"Dr. Neutron," Danny called, "now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret Phantom," Jimmy smirked and showed his now dark green eyes, "I'm always angry."

He then turned back to face the monster and transformed back into his hulk self just as the chitauri monster came within ten feet of them. He slammed its head against the concrete and it tail end began to curl upward.

"Hold on," Timmy said and fired a projectile at an exposed spot of skin, which then detonated and split the creature in half.

Troops that survived the explosion, leaped from monster and gripped the sides of nearby buildings. They screeched at the six heroes.

"RRROAAAR!" boomed Hulk Jimmy challenging them as they gathered in a circle and readied themselves to fight.

The Avengers had been assembled.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the Avengers gathered together in the streets of New York City, Dylan flew on his craft high above the city skyline.

"Send the rest," he said and with that, more Chitauri monster exited the portal and decended down upon the city below.

"Uh...guys," Helga said getting their attention.

"Call it, Phantom," Timmy said.

"Alright listen up," Danny said giving the strategy, "until we can close that portal, we'll use containment. Shortman, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Turner, you have the perimeter. If anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Arnold asked.

"Right," Timmy responded, "better buckle up, Robin Hood." And with that Timmy blasted off with Arnold.

"Thomas, you got to try and bottleneck that portal," Danny continued, "slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. Pataki, you and me we stay on the ground and keep the fight here. And Hulk..."

Hulk Jimmy looked at him waiting for his command.

"...Smash," Danny finished.

Hulk Jimmy gave a smug grin and leaped into the air, doing what he was just told to do, smashing every alien in sight.

Thomas then flew up to the very top of the Empire State Building and using it as an antenna sent bolts of lightning towards the portal, slowing the invading forces.

* * *

Back aboard the helicarrier, Gerald was watching the battle purse on his monitors and waiting to send out reinforcements when Phoebe walked up.

"Sir," she said worried, "the council is on."

* * *

"Turner, you've got a lot of strays sniffin' your tail," Arnold said as he shot arrows at as many aliens as he could at once.

"Just trying to keep them off the streets," Timmy replied as flew around the city.

"Well they can't bank worth a damn," Arnold said as he fired an arrow and hitting his target without even looking, "find a tight corner."

"I will roger that," Timmy replied and he flew around the building and Arnold aimed an explosive arrow right at the passing Chitiauri craft's fuel tank. The craft exploded, but two more were following Timmy, but he managed to destroy them both in a nearby parking garage.

"Nice call," Timmy said, "what else you got?"

"Well Thomas is taking on a squadron down on 6th,"Arnold answered.

"And he didn't invite me."

* * *

Back on Park, Helga and Danny were overwhelmed with the amount of Chitauris and were greatly outnumbered. Helga managed to shoot one of them with its ray gun, and turned to aim it at another, but saw Danny standing there.

"Crimeny Phantom," she sighed, "none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"None of Turner's guns can touch it," Danny said.

"Maybe it's not about guns."

Danny then looked over to see some of the alien crafts fly by.

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride," he said.

"I got a ride," she scoffed, "could use a boost though."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fun."

She then ran towards and leaped onto of car where he then pushed up into the air just as a craft flew by. Danny grinned when she caught it, but it didn't last long when a beam from another Chitauri struck him from the side.

"Aw hell," he said and resumed fighting.

Helga struggled to get herself up on the ship, but she finally did and took out the head alien before digging two small daggers in the back of the pilot, thus gaining control of the ship.

"Okay, turn," she said, "Crimeny turn!"

At last she had it under control, but then a beam from another ship flew past her. She turned to see that she was being pursued by more Chituari.

* * *

Elsewhere, the battle raged on as the team vigorously tried to keep the number of aliens down to a minimum. Timmy and Arnold continued fighting out along the perimeter, while Danny fought alone down on park, with Timmy coming in every few minutes to help.

Thomas meanwhile rode atop of Chitauri monster as he fought many troops. Hulk Jimmy soon joined and ripped a piece of the monster's armor and stabbed it in an exposed spot of flesh. Thomas then slammed it deeper into its body and the monster came crashing down into Grand Central Station. The two paused for a moment to survey the damage before Hulk Jimmy punched Thomas as his way of saying, 'You're Welcome.'

* * *

Up on the roof of Turner Tower, Phil had regained conscienceless and looked in horror of what was happening.

"Phantom, the bank of 47th, past Madison," Arnold radioed to Danny as he paused fighting, "they've cornered a lot of civilians in there."

"I'm on it," Danny panted and flew off to the bank where Chitauri troops held numerous civilians at gun point.

One trooper was just about to place an explosive on one of the buildings support beams, when Danny flew and shot an energy beam from his hand, taking out all three.

"Everyone clear out!" he shouted and covered the bomb with his body like he did back during his boot camp days. He turned intangible just as it detonated and sent him flying out the window and crashing on top of a car.

* * *

"Director Johanssen, the council has made a decision," a councilwoman argued with Gerald.

"I recognize that the council has made a decision," Gerald argued back, "but given that it is a stupid ass decision, I am electing to ignore it."

"Director," another council member interrupted, "you're closer that any our subs. Scramble the jets..."

"That is the island of Manhattan, councilmen! Until I am certain my team can hold, I WILL NOT order a nuclear strike against a civilian population!"

"If we don't send them out we'll lose everything."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, if I send that bird out, we already have," Gerald seethed and switched the monitor off.

* * *

Helga was slowly making her way towards the tower when suddenly a beam blasted right past her.

"Oh crimeny," she said when she saw who was pursing her, "you."

The pursuer was Dylan as he chased her on another ship.

"Arnold," Helga radioed as she neared his location.

"Helga what are you doing?" Arnold asked.

"Uh...little help here, Football Head.

Without question, Arnold readied and arrow he had specifically been waiting to use on Dylan. He took aim and saw them approaching.

"I got him," he smirked and let loose of the arrow and it flew straight towards Dylan's head. But he suddenly caught it. He turned to look, but it exploded just as did and he crashing back in lounge floor of the tower, as Helga reached the roof.

He was about to stand up when Hulk Jimmy came from nowhere and punched him against the bar table. Hulk Jimmy slammed fist and just about to attack again when...

"ENOUGH!" Dlyan boomed, "you are all beneath me! I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by..."

Not caring what he was saying, Hulk Jimmy grabbed Dylan by the legs and began to repeatedly slam him against the concrete floor, leaving him in a hole when he finished.

"Puny god," Hulk Jimmy muttered, leaving a very surprised and very battered Dylan.

* * *

Helga meanwhile observed the portal generator as she tried to figure out how to turn it off.

"The scepter," she heard Phil's voice, "Dylan's scepter; the energy. The Tesseract can't fight, you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault," Helga assured him, "you didn't know what you were doing."

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Dylan's scepter?"

"It may be able to close the portal...and I'm looking right at it."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The battle between the Avengers and the Chitauri forces raged on as the team became increasingly overwhelmed as wave after wave continued to pour through the portal. Timmy was attempting to take out another of one of the gigantic monsters that carried troops inside.

'_Sir, we will lose power before we can penetrate that shell,' _Cosmo said as Timmy attempted to break through with a set of lasers.

"Alright then, Plan B," Timmy said flew around the monster and sped directly for it.

"Cosmo," he continued, "have you ever heard the tale of Jonah?"

'_I would exactly call him a role model.'_

With that said Timmy charged straight into the monster's mouth and flew deep inside its body and set off numerous explosives, which caused the monster to explode. Timmy came crashing down on the street with a loud bang. He was just about to get to his feet when more troops surrounded him.

"Crap..."

* * *

Arnold meanwhile was still up on his rooftop and continued to fight off approaching aliens. He was now facing off two up n the roof and he stabbed one of them with an arrow. He was about to do the same with another, when he found he had none left.

"Damn," he said to himself, but to his bow and stabbed the other chitauri, sending in a crash course with the streets below.

He turned to see another wave approaching. Quickly, he grabbed the last arrow he used and readied when needed. The approaching squadron began firing at him and he quickly jumped off the building and let loose of the arrow, with became a grabbling hook and gripped the side of the building. He swung downwards and crashed through a window.

"AH!" he shouted as glass pieces fell on him when landed, but luckily none landed in his eyes.

* * *

"Director Johanssen is no longer in command," the councilwoman radioed to a pilot that was carrying the nuclear missile and getting ready to take off, "Overwrite Order Alpha 7-11."

"Alpha 7-11 confirmed," the pilot responded, "clear for takeoff."

Inside the bridge, Phoebe noticed something strange occurring on the monitor, show casing the deck.

"Sir, we have a bird in motion," she shouted, "anyone on the deck, we have rogue bird. We need to shut it down! I repeat, takeoff is not authorized."

"Son of a bitch," Gerald hissed to himself and made a mad dash for the deck, just in time to see the jet take off. He grabbed a rocket launcher and fired the projectile at the jet and took out its right wing, bringing it to a screeching halt.

Gerald suddenly then heard the whirring of another jet and realized he shot the wrong one as the jet carrying the nuke too off and headed for New York.

"Turner, you hear me?" he radioed, "you have a missile headed straight for the city."

"How long?" Timmy asked as he continued to fight off more chitauri troops.

"Three minutes."

"Cosmo, put everything you've got into the thrusters."

'_I just did,' _Cosmo replied and Timmy rocketed off in the direction of the approaching jet. The jet was just on the outskirts of the city and the pilot sent missile straight for New York.

"Package is sent," he radioed, "detonation in two minutes, thirty seconds count."

* * *

Down on midtown, Danny and Thomas were struggling to keep the number of aliens down to a minimum. Danny was completely distracted by all the commotion that he didn't see one shot a beam at his side.

"AHH!" he shouted and fell to the ground. Thomas saw that Danny was wounded and through his hammer to take out all the troopers surrounding them and helped Danny to his feet.

"Ready for another bout?" he asked.

"What, are they getting sleepy?" Danny panted.

* * *

Up on the Turner Tower roof, Helga and Phil now had Dylan's spear and were ready to use it to close the portal.

"Right at the crown," Phil said and Helga slowly pushed the spear through the barrier.

"I can close it," she radioed, "can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Danny shouted.

"No wait," Timmy said.

"Turner, these things are still coming."

"I've got a nuke comin' in and it's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

He grabbed hold of the speeding missile and guided it through the city.

"Turner, you know that's a one way trip," Danny said worried.

"Save the rest for the turn, J," Timmy said to Cosmo, almost ignoring Danny.

'_Sir, shall I phone Ms. Summers?' _Cosmo asked.

"Might as well."

* * *

On board the Timmy's private plane, Tootie and a few other executives were watching the battle unfold on the news. Tootie's eyes widened in horror when she saw Timmy in his suit speed pass the camera with the nuke in hand.

He phone started to go with Timmy trying to call, but she was so sucked into the news, was completely unaware.

* * *

Everyone from the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., to the Avengers to civilians watched anxiously as Timmy thrusted upward towards the portal, just barely missing the tower and disappeared into the darkness of space.

Everyone in the helicarrier cheered when Timmy made it through. Phoebe gave a huge sigh of relief and Gerald gave the look of a job well done.

In the depths of space, Timmy was still holding on the missile. All systems in his suit then shut down, including his chest piece and he let go of the nuke. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the nuke detonating as it struck the Chitauri mother shop, killing all troops both on the ship and on Earth.

"Come on Turner," Helga said as she hoped Timmy would fall through. But they couldn't see him. Assuming the worst, Danny radioed her. "Close it," he said sadly.

Helga reluctantly rammed the spear into the generator and the portal began to close. To everyone's surprise and relieve, Timmy fell through just before it shut completely.

"Son of a gun," Danny chuckled as Timmy continued to fall.

"He's not slowing down," Thomas said as he began to whirl his hammer. But there was no need for that as Hulk Jimmy leaped into the air and caught Timmy just before he crashed to the ground. He then se Timmy down gently as Danny and Thomas rushed to his side. Danny removed the suit's mask and check for signs of breathing, but Timmy's chest piece had gone out and he wasn't moving.

The three of them starred at Timmy's unconscious body, fearing the worst. Suddenly Hulk Jimmy roared as load as he, scaring the bajeepers out of Timmy and regaining his consciousness.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, "what just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won," Danny panted, giving a small smile.

"Thank god," Timmy sighed, "alright, hey, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. You ever try shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about three block from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet," Thomas said, remembering they still have to deal with Dylan.

"And the shawarma after?"

* * *

Dylan was still battered and brushed from his reacent pumpling by Hulk Jimmy and was struggling to reach the stairs to sit up right. When he made it, he turned to see an arrow pointed directly at him. He then saw the Avengers surrounding him.

"If it's all the same with you," he sighed, "I'll have that drink now."

* * *

News of the avoided catastrophe soon spread throughout the globe and everyone was celebrating the Avenger's victory, while the media and politicians started blaming them for the attack. Of course, anyone who lived through it, know those were complete lies.

Dylan had now been taken into Asgardian custody and Thomas was getting ready to take him back to Asgard as they all gathered in Central Park. Phil handed him the Tesseract as he completely agreed that it should not be in human hands.

Dylan stared angrily at all of them as he and his brother grabbed hold of the case the Tesseract was in and vanished to Asgard.

"Hey, when Thomas gets back," Timmy said, "party at my place, drinks on me." The team cheered as they climbed in their cars and drove off to the tower to celebrate their victory.

* * *

On board the helicarrier, Gerald was in another meeting with the council as the news went on.

"Where are the Avengers?" one the council members asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts," Gerald answered, "I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract is where it belongs, out of our reach."

"That's not your call."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did."

"So you let him take it and the war criminal, who should be paying for his crimes?"

"Oh, I think he'll be paying for them alright."

"I don't think you understand what you've started. Sending the Avengers loose in this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are. The whole world knows it. Every world knows it."

"Was that the whole point in this? A statement?"

"A promise."

And with that he signed off and went back to work.

"Sir, how does this work now?" Phoebe asked as they walked along the bridge, "they're all on a leave of absence. What if something like this happens again?"

"They'll come back," Gerald answered.

"You sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we need them to."

"Well. Okay, just remember to meet me in mess for dinner tonight."

"Now why would I forget?" he winked.

Phoebe blushed slightly and returned to work.

* * *

At the Turner tower, the Avengers were busy celebrating before they would begin work on rebuilding it.

However, the only difference on the outside would be the name stretched across it...

* * *

**Well I hope you've enjoyed reading 'Nicktoons Unite: The Avengers'. I know I had a blast with it. As always, all characters and storyline belong to thier respected creators. Also, don't forget to review!**

**Fight as One by Bad City (Lyrics Slightly Altered)**

**_Our World's about to break.  
Tormented and Attacked  
Lost from when we wake  
With no way to go back  
I'm Standing on my own.  
But now I'm not alone (Nicktoons Unite)._**

**_Always we will fight as one,_**  
**_Till the battle's won_**  
**_with evil on the run_**  
**_we never come undone_**

**_United, we are strong_**  
**_Forever fight as one_**  
**_United we are strong_**  
**_Forever fight as one_**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the darkness of space, an alien ship loomed between the Earth and its moon as a crew member began reading the updates to his leader.

"Time transition is complete. Navigation is being probed and weapons are being calibrated. Cloaks are on line, we are undetectable to current technology."

"What is the time?" his leader asked.

"Star charts are processing. The cronal date is 0028241.003, very early 21st century."

"Has the target been located?" the leader asked as he stared a lovely woman in a stabilizing chamber.

"Yes my lord. In this era, the location is known as 'New York City'.

His leader growled then walked out of the shadows to see the planet before him, revealing an alien with a large, green head and purplish eyes.

"So it begins," he said to himself.

There was only one alien even more fearsome than the now extinct Chitauri.

Zim...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Okay, I seriously want to know who thought I was going to do something related to the Thanos scene? ;)**


End file.
